


Hate is a Four-Letter word.

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: “We need you to infiltrate the party, talk with King, and find out who his second-in-command is. They will be the one handling the deal. Get in good with King, and that will be our route to taking him down.”Arthur closed the file,  putting it down on the table.“Consider it done,” he said.“There’s one more thing, Agent—” said the general. “Cenred King will expect you to bring a partner. So I have arranged one for you. One of our very best.”Arthur smiled, he wasn’t adverse to working with a smart, sexy, kick-ass woman, even if they weren’t whom he would take as a bedmate. It would be fun.The general pressed a buzzer on her desk. “Send them in.”.The door opened and Arthur turned his head.“You!” he whispered, as Merlin Emrys entered the room.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 177
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Hate is a Four-Letter word.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt Fake Dating

“Good Morning, Agent. I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here today.”

“I was rather, General. We weren’t due for a check-in until next week.”

“I have an urgent mission for you.”

Arthur nodded his head, standing to attention.

“MI6 have gained important intel about an arms deal taking place at a party at Cenred King’s tonight. Cenred King has been on our radar for a while,” said the general, passing Arthur a file.

He took it and scanned the pages. “King is in charge of Essetir industries?”

General Caerleon nodded. “Yes, agent. He has a front as the singer of a famous rock band, The Whip-It’s. I assume you’ve heard of them?”

“Of course,” he said with a grimace. _The Whip-It’s_ were one of the biggest bands out there, and Arthur hated their music with a passion. Much preferring classical and instrumental music.

“We need you to infiltrate the party, talk with King, and find out who his second-in-command is. They will be the one handling the deal. Get in good with King, and that will be our route to taking him down.”

Arthur closed the file, putting it down on the table. 

“Consider it done,” he said.

“There’s one more thing, Agent—” said the general. “Cenred King will expect you to bring a partner. So I have arranged one for you. One of our very best.” 

Arthur smiled, he wasn’t adverse to working with a smart, sexy, kick-ass woman, even if they weren’t whom he would take as a bedmate. It would be fun.

The general pressed a buzzer on her desk. “Send them in.”.

The door opened and Arthur turned his head.

“You!” he whispered, as Merlin Emrys entered the room.

Merlin scowled, but otherwise approached the desk, standing next to the general.

She looked between them both suspiciously, but continued, “Agent Emrys, this is Arthur Pendragon. You’ll be working together on this—”

“Oh, we’ve met,” interjected Merlin, as he crossed his arms and huffed out a breath.

General Caerleon raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem here?”

“No!” said Arthur.

“No,” replied Agent Emrys, mutinously.

She looked at them disbelievingly.

“Look, I can tell that there is some kind of history between you two gentlemen. But I expect you both to be adults about this. Quite frankly, you’re the best agents we have for this job and this is the only lead we have. So I am warning you; _don’t_ fuck this up.”

She got to her feet, telling them both cheerfully, “I expect you to go immediately to get your outfits from Operations. You will be sent the address to the party shortly. Good luck, gentlemen. Your country is counting on you.”

***

Merlin sighed as he adjusted his collar. Fucking operations and their outfits. Of course they’d have to pick an outfit for Arthur that made him look fucking gorgeous.

They’d had their brief in the car on the way over, as well exchanging notes so that they could pass as a couple. General Caerleon was a sneaky one. She could have warned him he was going to be partnering with a man, and that he was none other than the world’s most pompous arse. He and Arthur had worked a few cases before, most notably in Monaco. Arthur had overtaken the whole operation. Acting as though he was the superior and as though listening to Merlin was beneath him. Not this time. Merlin wasn’t going to let Arthur walk all over him. Especially since technically, with his magic, he now outranked him.

He glanced over at Arthur. He was surveying the room from their vantage point on the stairs.

“Ready?” Arthur asked.

Merlin jumped as he slid his arm around his waist.

“What are you doing?” he spat.

“Holding my boyfriend. Do keep up, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin gritted his teeth and smoothed out his face before pecking Arthur on the cheek. “Lead the way, _darling._ ”

***

The mission had been going pretty well so far. They’d even made it so far as to be one of the couples invited to Cenred’s private suite.

Merlin wasn’t a prude. But he could see why this part of the party was private. All around them there were couples, all men, actually. In various stages of undress. Some naked, some making out, and some doing rather a bit more... He was starting to think he and Arthur were a bit overdressed. Apparently he wasn’t the only one.

Cenred King approached them. “Hello gents. Together? Or are you single?”

Merlin raised his hand showing him a ring. “Engaged, I’m afraid.”

“Shame,” he sighed. “Don’t suppose you’d be into sharing at all…”

“No!” interjected Arthur loudly.

“Well,” sniffed Cenred. “You’d better show your fiance a bit of action, otherwise his eyes might start wondering... There’s a lot more to come tonight, I’m telling you. Unless… you’re not really together?” 

“What?” spluttered Arthur, drawing Merlin close. “Of course we are!”

Merlin realised that he’d have to take things into his own hands and kiss the prat if they didn’t want to blow their cover. He grasped Arthur by the collar and smiled at him.

“Ignore him, babe. He’s just jealous that he’s only going to get to look, not touch.”

He dragged his lips against Arthur’s before shoving him against the wall, snogging the living daylights out of him.

“Lucky sod,” murmured Cenred, before he moved on.

Merlin hitched his leg up and hooked it around Arthur’s waist, as he continued to kiss him, nipping viciously at Arthur’s lips before waging battle with his tongue. Stupid, handsome prat. And this stupid fucking mission sticking them together. Arthur wrapped his hands around Merlin’s waist and it felt so right and so good that Merlin kicked himself. _You hate him,_ he reminded himself. _He’s an arse who he hates sorcerers_.

Arthur lifted him up with ease and Merlin could feel Arthur’s erection through his trousers as he thrusted up against Merlin’s arse.

“Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin gasped into his mouth.

“Who knew the way to shut you up was to kiss your insolent mouth?” answered Arthur, breathlessly.

“Same to you.” 

“Can think of other ways to occupy your mouth.”

“Get fucked.”

“Intend to. You game?” asked Arthur.

“Ugh, I hate you.”

Arthur ground the heel of his hand against Merlin’s cock. “This says differently. You want me, Emrys? Say yes.” 

“Jesus.”

“Tell you what,” whispered Arthur hotly in his ear, “How about I blow you in front of all these people here?”

“Oh Christ! Really? Fuck. Fine!”

Arthur dropped him to the ground and flipped them so that Merlin was pressed against the wall. He dropped down to his knees and looked up at Merlin smuggly, slowly running his hands from Merlin’s calves all the way up to his thighs. He quirked an eyebrow before using his mouth to open Merlin’s trouser button, then his teeth to inch down the zipper.

He pressed his nose into Merlin’s crotch and inhaled deeply as his hand undid his own trousers. 

“Arthur!” Merlin hissed, as Arthur drew out his own cock. “What are you doing?”

“Look around you, Merlin,” he replied as he freed Merlin’s own cock from his trousers. Merlin glanced up and felt a flush bloom across his cheeks all the way to his ears. All around them things were hotting up, with most of the men well on the way to being completely naked and engaging in some kind of sexual activity. Hand jobs, between two, or often three men. Vivid blow jobs... There was even a guy getting rimmed over in the corner.

“God—”

He groaned as Arthur pumped a hand along his cock, licking a stripe all the way along it. Merlin sunk his hands into Arthur’s hair, it was as silky-soft as it looked. Merlin bit his lip as Arthur took him in his mouth.

As he worked his mouth up and down, Merlin realised this wasn’t the first time Arthur had sucked cock.

“Arthur,” he choked out. “Are you—?”

Arthur glared up at him before pulling off. “‘Course I am. You think I’d offer to blow you for our cover? You’re an idiot.” He rolled his eyes, rubbing his lips along Merlin’s cock. “Rather gorgeous one, though, so I’ll forgive you.”

Merlin closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sensations as Arthur continued the job in hand. He groaned appreciatively. He could still hate Arthur, right? Fantastic blow jobs aside.

He opened his eyes, looking down, Arthur smirked and pushed his hand inside Merlin’s underwear. He cupped his balls, fondling one gently. And Merlin felt himself come undone as he came with a shout.

Arthur continued to move his hand on his own cock until he too came with a muffled groan. As Merlin’s cock slipped from his lips he gave a sigh, leaning against Merlin’s leg. Merlin smiled and stroked his hand through Arthur’s hair.

Maybe hate was a bit too strong of a word.


End file.
